Monochrome Rainbow
by splattyhart
Summary: Based off of Lord Lycaon's "Aspects of Chaos". Continued with his permission. Monochrome Blur, once the Aspect of Treachery and evil alicorn, is now a Pegasus filly set about to right her wrongs. This is her story. Cover provided by me. BetaReader: White Wolf Pheonix.


Greyscale Journal, Entry One

Rainbow Dash has persuaded me to start keeping a log of things, so here I go.

It's been two days since my fight with the cyan pegasus, the Elements of Harmony and my acceptance of her friendship. She revealed to me why I act the way I do, and why I betrayed the Aspects of Chaos. It turns out that I did all of those things, those horrible things just to stop myself from being hurt. I hurt others so they couldn't harm me. Emotionally speaking, I mean.

Rainbow invited me to stay in Ponyville, the town that she lives in. I would say it's a village, and you would too when you first see the houses on the border, but from above it's the size of a good-sized town. And if you count in all of the fields that belonged to the… Pear family? Let me check… No, it was the Apple family. But if you count those fields, you could easily compare it to a city like Manehattan. Or so I've been told.

When Rainbow Dash suggested I stay with her to learn the values of friendship, you could easily see looks of distrust in the faces of the other ponies. However, surprisingly, Princess Luna simply looked at me with pity, like she knew what I was going through. I guess she did. She looked like she supported the idea, though.

Eventually Princess Celestia came forward and offered me a second chance, albeit rather harshly. Who can blame her? I had taken over her sister's body and used her power to fuel my own form, transforming myself into an alicorn. It wasn't an easy transformation. But, back to the point. I accepted Rainbow Dash's offer and Celestia's trust.

Before I went to Ponyville, we had to think of a story for me. No doubt the ponies there will have heard of the battle in Canterlot, so Rainbow Dash coming home directly after that with a pony that looked just like her would have been a _teeny _bit suspicious. Therefore, we needed to think of a past for me. Applejack did not like doing this, as she saw it as a form of lying, but it was a "necessary evil", to use Luna's words. A complete name was needed as well, as only a few families in Ponyville had only one-word names, and Rainbow's was not among them. After a night of discussion, we settled on a story and name.

I was Rainbow's long lost cousin, a product of her father being one of two identical twins. That would explain the similarity between Dash and me and would (hopefully) be enough to keep the press occupied should they pay a visit to Rainbow and try and interview her about the battle at Canterlot. And my name? From that night on, I was known as Monochrome Blur, the Greyscale Pony. It was Twilight Sparkle, the Element of Magic and one of Rainbow's friends that thought up the name. She was just staring out the window and suddenly said it, looking flustered afterwards. She looked rather freaked out about it, and couldn't recall saying anything afterwards.

I hope I wasn't the only one to see a faint blue aura around her horn, and then a slight smile on Princess Luna's face when the rest of the group agreed with "Twilight's" idea. In any case, I asked Luna about it later and she confessed to influencing Twilight's thoughts.

"You could see the thought there," she said to me. "It just needed some… nudging."

I don't understand her at all, though I hear she used to be an amazing prankster, so she can't be that bad. Apparently, she and Princess Celestia used to have "Prank Wars", normally involving dirty tricks and large amounts of cake. I expect that's a lie, though.

We still have a few issues to sort out about my identity. Obviously, the whole of Rainbow's actual family know there is no such pony as Monochrome Blur in their family. R.D planned on writing all of them a long letter to explain (which must mean she's serious about me learning the values of friends, 'cause she hates to write), but Celestia simply told R.D that she would talk to my adopted family. But, I still have doubts. I fear that people will find out who I truly am, the evil alicorn that destroyed half of Canterlot Castle and nearly ruined the Elements of Harmony. I'm actually looking forward to my stay in Ponyville, and I kinda trust Rainbow Dash, but I honestly don't know about the rest of them. Rainbow likes them, so that's a good sign. I just can't shake the feeling that one of them will stab me in the back (hopefully metaphorically).

But, trust comes with time. Luna herself told me this when I asked her about influencing Twilight's thoughts. After returning from the Moon, Luna apparently faced many of the problems I face now. The feeling that she was going to be betrayed, that she couldn't trust anything. She said that for somepony like me, who used to be an evil alicorn who wanted to usurp Celestia, these feelings were normal. I just needed to… what did she say? Adapt to the situation. Push aside those feelings to make way for new ones. She acts like a therapist sometimes.

Damn, she's good. She can read my emotions like a book.

Twilight's just told me that our train leaves in a few minutes. I don't think I have anything more to say right now, apart from saying that I am actually _really _excited, not just a bit. Guess I was lying to myself and whoever would be reading this… I hope nopony does read this, 'cause if they do…

I'm joking, of course. I would never threaten the safety of another pony.

I just did an evil laugh and now everypony else is looking at me in concern. Whoops. Luckily, Rainbow Dash laughed, breaking the tension. Thank Celestia.

Twilight is very insistent about us leaving now. Everyone is going, so I'll sign off for now here. I will update this thing regularly, or at least, as often as I can. Rainbow seems to be determined to see if I can fly as well as her. She thinks I can't. I will prove her wrong in anyway possible, which should be fun.

Monochrome Blur, signing off

**SplattyH presents**

**A continuation of Lord Lycaon's**

"**Aspects of Chaos"**

**Monochrome Rainbow**

**A/N: **Hiya everyone. If you're reading this, then please leave a rating and review. Also, sorry for my absence and for not updating my other Fic, The Son of the Moon. The last chapter is a right bitch to write. This chapter is much shorter than what I usually write, but it is just a prologue and the next chapters will be longer. One last thing, if you have a vague idea for a fic but don't want to write it, then send me a PM. It just has to be vague, because I don't want a story to be dictated to me. If you have always wanted a Fic about something but haven't been able to find one and don't want to write one, then send me a holler. Ciao


End file.
